scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Rival of Donald Duck
''The Rival Of Donald Duck ''is a 2020 cartoon violence film release for 2020. Plot Donald Duck was extremely angry about the kids from the other studios on T.V. So, he's getting ready to destroy the people in the big city and pesky animals in the garden. People tried to stop Donald but he said "NO!" Donald told the people to scram. And then, the people just walked away. Even Donald's girlfriend Daisy Duck and all of his friends. So, Donald will never ever see the people ever again because that would hurt their feelings. Until, the children arrived in the big city because they saw the big city destroyed. The children saw Donald Duck destroy the evil pink fuzzy guy named Fuzzy Lumpkins and the three different Winnie the Pooh look-alike characters. The kids are trying to calm Donald down but it was too late. Donald starts to get into a fight with the children. Until at the end of the movie, they all stop fighting. They were telling Donald the truth because the children are the ones who made him very angry because of the cartoon scenes. And then, Donald accepts their apology and gave them a great big huge hug. The people are back in the big city. Even Daisy and his friends. So, the people cleaned up his mess and they apologized to Donald and told him how they really feel. And now, Donald Duck and the children became best friends with each other. Cast *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, & Louie *Jodie Resther as D.W. Read and Francine Frensky *Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire and Sue Ellen Armstrong *Tara Strong as Bubbles and Timmy Turner (cameo) *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup *Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe *Justin Shenkarow as Harold *Nika Futterman as Olga *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Grey DeLisle as Mandy *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Janice Kawaye as Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 and Snoopy (cameo) *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick (cameo) *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow (cameo) *Bill Farmer as Goofy (cameo), Pluto (cameo), Horace Horsecollar (cameo), & Bugs Bunny (cameo) *Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins, Pete, Sergeant Spinelli, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Humphrey Bear *Peter Cullen as Officer Muldoon, Officer Kirby, Monterey Jack (cameo), *Corey Burton as Dale (cameo), Zipper, Ludwig Von Drake (cameo), & Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore *Arthur Holden as Mr. Ratburn *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob (cameo) Gallery Soundtracks *Quack Attack (Aylen) *You're Nothing But A Good Duck (Flo & Eddie) *Send Me On My Way (Rusted Root) *On The Floor (Jennifer Lopez) *Wake Me Up (Avicii) *Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) *Before He Cheats (Carrie Underwood) *Orinoco Flow (Enya) *Son Of The Preacher Man (Cam Clarke) Trivia It is very difficult about the rivals. Like take Donald Duck for instance. Donald Duck is having a fight with Daffy Duck in the piano scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. And the new movie is about Donald Duck's new rivals in 2020. Poster gallery Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Donald Duck Category:Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Movies based on Cartoons Category:Violent Category:2019 films Category:Sequels Category:Original movie sequels Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Category:2020 films Category:November 2020 Releases